percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Information alert! The battle begins
This is the first official chapter for The Enemies are Protogenoi . If you haven't read the first chapter, it would help understand this better. Chapter 1 Now, I was gazing at a room of five other people. We were the strongest of them. It was strange since we actually had only one thing in common, we were children of the mightest creatures to ever roam the earth, the Protogenoi. Xaro was dressed in his favorite solid black t shirt, a pair of dark blue jeans and had on his fashion statement ear-ring. In all he looked like your typical demigod, except the fact that he was twenty years old, and he was powerful enough to actuallly solo most of the people in this room. He also sported a black cloak for some reason. It didn't make much sense but since it wasn't a topic to discuss I ignored. it. The others looked miserable, almost like they had stayed up all night in case of an attack. We were in New Orleans after all, and this wasn't the most stable place. We had had three thunderstorms in the past two week and the Governor had also scheduled a evacuation for a hurricane. Considering we were demigods we were sure this had the works of gods written all over it. I gazed at Aiden, he was the son of Anake. His eyes were a shine of blue as his dirty blonde hair tossled upward. He was definitely cute, but I had not intention on making this anything more than a partnership even with him. "What is this about?" I asked Xaro, he was the lead in command. Well at least for now, considering I was a lazy demigod, it was very rare to see me as the leader, although I was the one to band this group of shmuks together. Come to think of it, this was all my fault anyways. It was Gaea who warned me this would happen. But I didn't care what she threw at me, I would catch it and send it back ten fold. "We have all gotten word, form one of the Olympian demigods, that strange weather is heading south. He also informed us that a hurricane is scheduled to hit us three days prior to an earthquake." "Who is he, a child of Hades?" said another kid. It was Jorah, he was a good friend of Xaro's and also a child of Tartarus. I gazed at him trying to figure out what he was wearing, then I looked elsewhere. "Precisely, he told us, that we are scheduled for battle in five days time. Gaea will rise from the earth and attack us." Frustrated I slammbed my hand on the table. "I had a dream about Chaos and Gaea last night!" I shouted. "What was this about?" "It showed me that we can't beat them! I want everyone to train as hard as they can to step up our ammo against them, only with strength we can win, we might have strength in numbers but not where it actually counts." "We can win." Xaro replied. "If we're fighting like this we can't!" "Olivia! We can and we will. This isn't going to be like what happened years ago. We will slaughter them and then prove to the olympians we are nothing like them." "Fine." I sat down reluctant to say a word. As they discussed plans for battle, I looked at Aiden desperately trying to convey my thoughts. He had a strange ability to look at me and know exactly what I was gonna do, but this time he just stared away tried to not match my gaze. "Say something!" I cried out at him. Slowly gathering his thoughts, Aiden calmly sighed. "She's right." He murmured. Xaro looked at him uneased. Usually Aiden didn't say anything, he was one of those kids that rarely talked but when he did, you learned to listen. "What do you mean?" "Olivia actually knows what they are going to do to us. If we follow your plan, we might be capable of delaying their act of mass genocide by a few seconds at best, but it all ends the same, we will all die. I'm impossing we do what she actually said. Train, we can train our reaction time. We need to be faster. Only then it could work." Markus smiled. "Ugh hello! Time is on your side! Right here!" "Not exactly, do you forget you have a father who is along the protogenoi this time. Its only humble but we still won't win, besides he could shut off your minipulation of time and then what." "I see where your getting at, Aiden." Xaro concluded. "Maybe we could try something else." "LIie what?" I purked up. "Its not like we know exactly how they will fight, not to mention in my dream they were collosal giants." "Maybe we have to find their weaknesses!" Jorah replied. "If we can find a weakness then its game over for them!" "Thats a good idea, but do they even have weaknesses?" Xaro turned to me. "Ugh, from what I remember, Gaea could be lulled to sleep, but that could only work with the power of charmspeak. Do we even have someone like that?" "No. Who else do you know." "Tartarus, I believe he reflects the current state of the physical place. If i'm right we could just have to cause monsters to make a fuss in Tartarus and its game over for him." "Nice, so all we need is to launch an attack on Tartarus and Gaea and this war is as good as won!" Xaro purked up. "Remember, Nyx is also powerful, don't forget Chronos has the power over time." "Leave my dad to me!" Markus replied. "I want to make sure he ends up having a hard time. He'll get headaches for messing with us!" "Then I guess my plan is in affect right!" "Right!" Aiden agreed. "I guess this ajourns our meeting." Xaro replied. "Aiden and Olivia can I have a word with you two alone." He gazed at them as he walked out of the meeting tent. Outside, Oliviva wondered what this was about. She often hated having to talk to Xaro alone, it often meant he was gonna yell at her. But then he turned and actually smiled. "Nice work you two. I liked that every bit. You two stood up for each other, even though you knew the topic was closed. I like that. Also I would like the both of you to be the second in commands of the group. We need to make sure someone else is leader and I think with both of your minds together we could have a pretty good leader in the future." "Is that all?" I asked eager to get this over with. "Thats all, your dismissed." Xaro smiled as he walked away. I began to wonder what was his deal, but then I decided to let it go. "I'm off to the forest, I need to get some sleep, its been too long, I gotta get back to nature." I began walking as Aiden just stood behind. He gazed at me as I walked, then I stopped and turned. "Well? You comin' or what?" I turned around and held my hands behind my head as I marched onward, this time I held a not-so-little smile on my face, this was gonna be the beginning of an interesting relationship. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:Collab Category:The Enemies are Protogenoi